


And the Sky to Hold Them All

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna considers the various ways in which he relates to his Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Sky to Hold Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [And the Sky to Hold Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440640) by [luiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren)



> Six drabbles with bits of smut, written for [Porn Battle VIII](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/10575.html), for the prompt, "Tsuna/everyone, Willpower." 600 words.

**And the Sky to Hold Them All**

_1\. Storm_

Tsuna worries about how much Hayato depends on him. No one person should be all the things Tsuna is to his Storm Guardian--best friend, boss, lover, confessor, and more--but when Hayato turns to him and asks with quiet, dark eyes, Tsuna can't find it in himself to say no. What Hayato asks, Tsuna gives, because Hayato asks so very little for himself.

Someday, Tsuna thinks, running his hands over the upturned curve of Hayato's ass, driving into him, Hayato will understand how much he deserves. Until then, Tsuna will give Hayato as much as his Guardian will accept.

   
_2\. Rain_

Takeshi is easy laughter and bright eyes and strong hands that ease Tsuna down to his futon and coax him to set down his cares whenever Tsuna needs it most. He is kisses that go on forever and shoulders broad enough to lean against when Tsuna fears the failing of his own strength, and he is long, powerful thrusts that send heat rolling through Tsuna until all he can do is wind his arms around Takeshi as pleasure drives him out of himself.

Afterwards, Takeshi is warmth curled around him, sheltering Tsuna until he's ready to face the world again.

   
_3\. Thunder_

Lambo is Tsuna's in a way none of his other Guardians are, because Lambo barely remembers not being Tsuna's Thunder Guardian. Tsuna feels guilty for warping Lambo's childhood with Vongola business, and comforts himself with knowing that the Bovino started it.

It's still difficult not to feel guilty when Lambo comes to him, a slim shy young man, and presses a clumsy kiss against his mouth, offering him this loyalty, too, or when Lambo arches under him, coming with a soft, wondering sound.

Tsuna figures _someone_ ought to feel guilty, especially since Lambo himself doesn't have any regrets at all.

   
_4\. Mist_

Mukuro is danger wrapped in an enigma. Tsuna knows that if any of his other Guardians saw Mukuro kneeling between Tsuna's knees with Tsuna's cock in his mouth, they'd all have heart attacks. Tsuna just wonders how long Mukuro's game really is, and how this fits in with Mukuro's plans.

Chrome is puzzling, too. Tsuna wants to ask her what it's like to share her mind and body like she does, but when he asked, she recoiled from him. He doesn't ask again, and contents himself with wondering silently as her legs lock around his waist and she comes undone.

   
_5\. Sun_

Tsuna has _no idea_ where Ryouhei manages to get all his energy from. The man is like a wind-up toy--all Tsuna has to do is point him in a direction and let him go.

He's like that in bed, too, and doesn't seem to know the meaning of the phrase "refractory period." Tsuna never takes him to bed without coming out the other side astonished and wearing an interesting collection of bruises.

It's just as well that he and Ryouhei don't go to bed with each other often. Tsuna's not sure he could handle the chafing if they did.

   
_6\. Cloud_

Kyouya never compromises, not on anything, and that's one of the things that makes him so suited to be the Cloud. He moves through their new world, but somehow manages to stay apart from it even as he does. It's not that he's been left unchanged by the Vongola, but he's aloof from it.

Kyouya is the one who doesn't require anything from him, and the one Tsuna can match himself against, will (and Will) against blazing will, in the practice room and in bed. Kyouya doesn't need him, but he stays anyway.

Tsuna understands, now, why that's so valuable.

**\- end -**

Comments, as always, are quite welcome!


End file.
